Iron Man/Quote
A collection of quotes of the billionaire Tony Stark, who is also the super hero and Avenger Iron Man. Movies ''Iron Man Spoken by Tony Stark Spoken about Tony Stark Dialogue of our time. What do you say to that?" "Absolutely ridiculous. I don't paint." "And what do you say to your other nickname, the Merchant of Death?" "That's not bad.|Christine Everhart and Tony Stark|Iron Man (film)}} The Incredible Hulk Dialogue Iron Man 2 Spoken by Tony Stark Spoken about Tony Stark Dialogue ''Thor Spoken about Tony Stark The Avengers Spoken by Tony Stark ! He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did.|Tony Stark|The Avengers}} Spoken about Tony Stark Dialogue ?" "I wouldn't consider him a role model.|Iron Man and J.A.R.V.I.S.|The Avengers}} Iron Man 3 Spoken by Tony Stark Spoken about Tony Stark Dialogue Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoken about Tony Stark Avengers: Age of Ultron Spoken by Tony Stark Spoken about Tony Stark Dialogue . Tell me everything. What ails you?" "Do me a favor. Try not to bring it to life." "Why, Ms. Barton, you little minx. I get it. Maria Hill called you, right? Was she ever not working for you?" "Artificial intelligence. You never even hesitated." "Look, it's been a really long day, like long, so how's about we skip to the part where you're useful." "Look me in the eye and tell me you're going to shut him down." "You're not the director of me." "I'm not the director of anybody. I'm just an old man who cares very much about you." "And I'm the man who killed the Avengers. I saw it. I didn't tell the team. How could I? I saw them all dead, Nick. I felt it. The whole world, too. Because of me. I wasn't ready. I didn't do all I could." "Maximoff girl, she's working you, Stark. Playing on your fear." "I wasn't tricked, I was shown. Wasn't a nightmare, it was my legacy. The end of the path I started us on." "You come up with some pretty impressive inventions, Tony. War isn't one of them." "I watched my friends die. You'd think that'd be as bad as it gets, right? Nope. It wasn't the worst part." "The worst part... is that you didn't.|Tony Stark and Nick Fury|Avengers: Age of Ultron}} Ant-Man Spoken about Tony Stark Captain America: Civil War Spoken by Tony Stark Spoken about Tony Stark Dialogue Promotional Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoken by Tony Stark Spoken about Tony Stark Dialogue Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. [[Pilot|Episode 1.01: ''Pilot]] Spoken about Tony Stark [[0-8-4 (episode)|Episode 1.02: 0-8-4]] Spoken about Tony Stark [[FZZT|Episode 1.06: FZZT]] Spoken about Tony Stark [[Nothing Personal|Episode 1.20: Nothing Personal]] Spoken about Tony Stark [[The Writing on the Wall|Episode 2.17: The Writing on the Wall]] Spoken about Tony Stark [[Scars|Episode 2.20: Scars]] Spoken about Tony Stark [[Failed Experiments|Episode 3.19: Failed Experiments]] Spoken about Tony Stark [[Emancipation|Episode 3.20: Emancipation]] Spoken about Tony Stark ''Luke Cage [[Moment of Truth|Episode 1.01: ''Moment of Truth]] Spoken about Tony Stark [[Soliloquy of Chaos|Episode 1.12: Soliloquy of Chaos]] Spoken about Tony Stark Web Series WHiH Newsfront'' Spoken about Tony Stark Category:Quote